To be Head or not to be Head
by Noonesafe
Summary: “Padfoot, is Quidditch Captain spelled HB?” James’s voice sounded confused.James Potter gets a big shock as he is about to start his 7th year at Hogwarts.My first ever fanfiction so please review!


**DISCLAIMER: Of course i don't own Harry Potter..._sniff sniff_**

To be Head or not to be Head

He was silent as a cat. The task needed his full concentration. After all it wasn't easy to pull a prank on Sirius Black, even if he was currently fast asleep. He lifted the bucket of ice cold water over Sirius's head and was about to tip it over when,

"JAMES POTTER! Put that bucket down this instant!"

"Aww mum…"James groaned as Sirius awoke blearily.

He looked from the bucket to James and back, his eyes becoming wider and wider as comprehension crept into his still sleepy mind.

"You! Oh you wait! I'll get you back once we're on the train!" Sirius said, smiling inspite of himself. It was the 1st of September and they were off to their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Now, now boys, silly tricks and pranks can wait. Your Hogwarts letters have come." said Mrs. Potter as she busied herself with making the boys' beds.

"Silly tricks and pranks!" yelped James, pretending to faint. "Mum, these silly pranks are the secrets to our success, the path to all enlightenment. The…"

"All right, all right, enough fooling around." interrupted Mrs. Potter, cutting James's melodramatic ranting short.

" You both had better hurry. Your father is sending the car in an hour to take you to Diagon alley and then to King's Cross. And please don't take any detours on the way. Remember you almost missed the train last time. Maybe I should come with you after all." Mrs. Potter wondered aloud.

"That won't be necessary mother dear; we promise we won't miss the train. And Sirius promises he'll stick to only five girlfriends this year."

"Hey!" Sirius threw a pillow at him as Mrs. Potter let out an exasperated chuckle.

"Oh Sirius dear, your clothes are back from the laundry so don't forget to pack them." She reminded him as she handed them their letters and left the room.

"You think Evans will go out with me this year?" asked James, studying his face in the mirror.

"Oh yeah, after rejecting you…what…500 times she's bound to say yes now." smirked Sirius.

"Oh shut up!"

"Really witty comeback, James. Where do you come up with them, I wonder." said Sirius handing James his letter.

"Wonder who our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher is this year." mumbled Sirius as he read his new booklist.

"Hmm…they've sent me a new Quidditch Captain's badge. I didn't know they sent a new one every year…" James wondered, reaching inside the envelope for the badge.

"Maybe they thought your old one rusted out." shrugged Sirius, busy admiring his hair in the mirror.

"Padfoot, is Quidditch Captain spelled HB?" James's voice sounded confused.

"No…! Are you sure it says HB, as in Head boy?"

"HB, yeah it says HB! Oh, sweet wrinkly mother of Merlin!" said James in a hushed voice.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Sirius was blinking rather stupidly at the badge. James meanwhile was babbling.

"It…it…it has to be a mistake. Dumbledore's lost his marbles! Maybe I'm supposed to give it to someone else…Remus maybe…what am I going to do? Padfoot! " he turned to look at Sirius with an utterly helpless look on his face.

"Sirius!" yelled James rather annoyed to see a big smile on is best friend's face, "What are you so happy about?" He was getting more and more annoyed at Sirius's lack of sympathy.

Indeed Sirius looked as if all his dreams had come true.

"This is brilliant! My best friend and fellow Marauder is Head boy! Think of the possibilities! Although I have to admit I thought it would be Remus."

"I'll have to attend meetings and patrol corridors and boring stuff like that while you'll be having the time of your life." grumbled James as they went downstairs for breakfast.

James complained throughout breakfast but his mother beamed at him and ushered them out of the house and into the waiting car.

"Your father's going to be so proud. I'll send him an owl straight away."

They were going to Diagon alley by themselves as Mrs. Potter had deemed them responsible enough now that James was Head boy. They were both glad about this arrangement but Sirius really wished James would see the brighter side of things.

"Think about it, mate. You'll have access to all the confiscated stuff in Filch's office and you can give Snivellus detention for the rest of his life!" almost jumping in his seat at the thought of making Snape's life worse than it already was.

The last bit really seemed to cheer James up and he even started planning his very first prank as Head boy. By the time they had reached Diagon alley and bought their school supplies, they were both their usual loud, boisterous selves.

They were now in The Leaky Cauldron, accompanied by their friend, Remus Lupin, who had looked at James like a proud father when the latter told him about being made Head boy.

At a quarter to 11 they decided to detach themselves from their preoccupations (James and Remus from a celebratory bottle of Butterbeer and Sirius from one of his rather ditzy ex-girlfriends.) and head for King's Cross station and the Hogwarts express.

Once they had deposited their luggage, they busied themselves with jinxing the Slytherins' luggage to randomly belch out their belongings. Sirius saw that this had lost its initial pleasure as James headed for the special compartment for the Head boy and girl and Remus started lecturing him.

"Now that James is Head boy and we're in seventh year you two won't have enough time to carry out your pranks and keep up with all the revision for our N.E.W.Ts." said Remus, looking almost relieved.

"Ha! Like a little thing like that is going to stop us. I thought you understood us, Moony! I thought we were friends!" Sirius said, feigning a look of betrayal.

"I'm serious!"

"Wha…Hang on…I thought I was him!"

"I suppose I'm being too optimistic." sighed Remus. "Oh look, James is back."

"Guess who's Head girl?" asked an ecstatic looking James. "Lily the-love-of-my-life Evans!!"

"Good for you, mate. I bet she's happy." said Remus dryly.

"Oi, you!" James barked at a passing Slytherin as he took a seat next to Sirius. "I'm Head boy. Get back to your seat before I give you detention!"

"I think you made him cry." said a less than concerned Sirius.

"I love being Head boy!" cried James as both his friends rolled their eyes.

**Author's note: So this is my first fanfiction and i hope you liked it.If you did i would really like to know.And if you didn't i would still like to know!!**


End file.
